Las aventuras de Castiel
by Dan72
Summary: Repasemos las pequeñas aventuras del pequeño serafín desde que era un bebe ángel hasta donde lo conocemos observando todas sus aventuras y travesuras. (Contiene spank/nalgadas, no leer si no es de su agrado)
1. Un bebe ángel en el cielo

Los cuatro arcángeles estaban en el jardín, Raphael leía un libro recargado en la sombra de un árbol, Migue estaba a los pies del lago junto con Lucifer y Gabriel estaba recostado al lado de Raphael durmiendo.

Se escuchaban las risas de los novatos mientras jugaban, la mayoría de los novatos ya podía correr y jugar excepto uno, Castiel.

El pequeño angelito con alas negras esponjosas y una mirada encantadora estaba sentado entre los arcángeles mayores mirando el lago.

"¿Viste Castiel? Hermano mayor puede congelar el lago si quiere" dijo Lucifer con orgullo

"Sí, pero tu hermano mayor no puede congelar el lago porque es peligroso" añadió Miguel mirando a su hermano en advertencia

"Anda Mikey, deja que el pequeño me vea congelarlo"

"Sabes que es peligroso Lucifer, además es un bebe, no entenderá"

El pequeño angelito observaba a sus hermanos discutir pero no entendía mucho así que soltó una risita, ambos arcángeles detuvieron la discusión sonriendo.

"Tienes una hermosa risa" comento Lucifer

Castiel gateo por el pasto hasta detrás de Lucifer, miro las grandes alas de su hermano y se acercó tocándolas, eran tan suaves y hermosas, se acercó más poniendo algunas plumas sobre su boca probándola, Lucifer sintió un escalofrío y Miguel se acercó alejando un poco a Castiel de las plumas de su hermano.

"No hagas eso pequeño, a Luci no le gusta que prueben de su gracia"

Como los ángeles bebes eran muy pequeños para probar ambrosía tenían que beber gracia de los hermanos mayores para fortalecerse, mayormente se les da en un biberón o vaso, pero algunos bebes pueden probar la gracia de las plumas de las alas de sus propios hermanos.

Miguel cargó a Castiel sobre su hombro moviendo sus alas para acercarlas al angelito que tomo algunas plumas absorbiendo algo de gracia. Después de un rato Castiel se separó de su hermano sonriendo.

"Mira esos ojitos azules brillantes, es tan adorable, no entiendo porque no lo reclamaron antes" comento Miguel sonriendo mirando a Castiel mientras le cargaba en sus manos.

"Tenemos suerte de que Gabriel lo tomara como su carga, aunque se ve que es muy travieso" añadió Lucifer

Miguel dejo a Castiel en el suelo dejándolo libre gatear, lo vigilaría para que no se lastimara de mientras, Castiel sintió el pasto en sus manos y comenzó a gatear hasta el árbol donde estaban sus otros hermanos.

Raphael observo al bebe acercarse e intento seguir leyendo mientras lo vigilaba, Castiel se acercó hasta Gabriel que seguía dormido, vio que Gabriel tenía el cabello más largo que sus otros hermanos por lo que se acercó a su cabeza tomando un mechón de cabello metiéndoselo en la boca.

"No pequeño, no puedes comer cabello" dijo Raphael cargando a Castiel lejos de Gabriel "Deja a tu hermano descansar, ve con Luci y Mikey"

Castiel no comprendió mucho de lo que su hermano le decía, en cuanto lo puso nuevamente en el pasto gateo hasta estar de nuevo detrás de Lucifer, miro las hermosas plumas de su hermano tomándolas con las manos, Lucifer volteo a ver en cuanto Castiel estiro arrancando varias plumas.

"¡Auch!" grito Lucifer mirando hacia atrás

Castiel se río agitando las plumas en sus manos, Lucifer le cargó mirándolo a la cara.

"E-Esas son mis plumas"

"Te crecerán otras" comento Miguel

"Pero dolió" se quejó mirando a su hermano.

Castiel se sintió mal por lo que había hecho, extendió sus manos devolviéndole las plumas a Lucifer pero el arcángel negó con una sonrisa.

"Bueno…creo que esas plumas no me gustaban tanto"

Castiel extendió las manos soltando las plumas, quería acercarse más a Lucifer, el arcángel lo acercó complaciéndolo.

"No te recomiendo eso" dijo Miguel

Castiel tomo el cabello de Lucifer estirándolo.

"Au…ai..suelta Cassie" se quejó Lucifer moviendo la cabeza hacia Castiel.

Miguel suspiro quitando las manos de Castiel del cabello de Lucifer, le quito a Castiel cargándolo el mismo.

"Creo que alguien esta gruñón porque necesita una siesta" Miguel se puso de pie cargando a Castiel.

Camino hasta donde estaba Gabriel durmiendo, Castiel soltó un bostezo, Miguel extendió una de las alas de Gabriel con cuidado para no despertar a su otro hermano y acostó a Castiel sobre el ala justo al lado de Gabriel.

"Puedes tomar algo de la gracia de Gabe" murmuro Miguel dejando a Castiel.

Castiel miro a Miguel, era demasiado alto, sintió la suavidad del ala, pasa sus pequeños dedos por las plumas soltando una risa entre sueños de Gabriel, Castiel también río ante la risita de su hermano mayor, tomo algunas plumas dándose la vuelta y se las metió en la boca, Gabriel se movió entre sueños abrazando a su hermanito más cerca de él, Castiel comenzó a probar de la gracia mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente hasta quedarse dormido.

Se despertó lentamente, sentía nueva energía así que se sentó dónde estaba, Gabriel continuaba durmiendo y al observar a su alrededor ya no estaba ningún arcángel, estaba solo en el jardín, salió del ala de su hermano gateando por el pasto, vio una flor a lo lejos, gateo hasta la misma oliéndola, el olor era agradable por lo cual la metió en su boca probándola.

"Bwhu" se quejó escupiéndola, no sabía nada bien, miró ahora el lago que no estaba lejos y gateo hasta el mismo.

Tomo algo de lodo del agua probándolo, nuevamente escupió por el mal sabor, como extrañaba el sabor de los dulce de su hermano además de que la gracia, pero quería probar otra cosa, no quería pasto pues ya sabía que no era rico, gateo en busca de otra cosa saliendo de los jardines.

Se encontró en su camino un trocito de una nube, la tomo en sus manos acercándola a su cara para probarla pero esta se deshizo, siguió su camino en busca de otra cosa, conocía un lugar, la sala de mensajeros de Gabriel.

Entro en la misma tomando un papel del suelo metiéndolo a su boca pero igual sabía horrible, en ese momento alguien lo cargó, se dio la vuelta mirando a Nathanael que era apenas un novato.

"Cassie ¿Qué haces aquí solo?" pregunto obteniendo una risita del serafín "Ven, te llevare con nuestros hermanos"

Apenas lograba cargar a Castiel ya que también era un novato así que lo dejo en el suelo para descansar un momento, vio que Lucifer estaba pasando a lo lejos.

"¡Luci!" grito el novato

Lucifer busco a quien le llamaba encontrándose a Nathanael con Castiel, camino hacia ellos.

"Nathanael ¿Qué haces con Castiel?"

"Lo encontré en las salas de mensajeros, estaba probando una hoja de papel"

Lucifer miro a Castiel el cual río extendiendo sus manos al arcángel para que le cargara, Lucifer lo entendió por lo que cargó a Castiel en sus brazos, sacudió el cabello de Nathanael con la mano libre.

"Muy bien hecho pequeño, gracias"

Nathanael sonrió por el elogió de su hermano.

"Iré a llevar a este angelito travieso con Gabriel" comento y Nathanael asintió.

Lucifer se dio la vuelta regresando hacía los jardines.


	2. Vamos a probar cosas nuevas

Había pasado mucho tiempo y Castiel había crecido, ahora podía caminar casi corriendo y hablaba más o menos bien solo con algunos errores en algunas palabras, estaba en las salas de sanadores esperando a Raphael, Miguel y Gabriel estaban en la tierra en algún envió de su padre y Lucifer estaba ocupado con algo.

Se le había indicado a Castiel que se quedara sentado sin tocar nada de la oficina mientras Raphael volvía, pero Castiel se estaba desesperando sentado en aquella silla, pensaba que Raphael estaba tardando demasiado así que se bajó de la silla curioseando por la oficina.

Abrió algunos cajones encontrándose unos frascos con líquidos de colores, se veían geniales por lo que intento abrir el frasco con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía, utilizo más fuerza y aun nada, se frustro tirando el frasco al suelo haciendo que se rompiera, el líquido rosa trasparente se esparció por el suelo.

Castiel miro unos momentos el líquido en sus pies, se agachó al suelo lamiendo el líquido con la lengua, en ese momento la puerta se abrió con Raphael entrando.

"¡Castiel!" grito Raphael acercándose al angelito cargándolo lejos de los vidrios rotos.

Castiel soltó un gemido de miedo cuando fue levantado del suelo tan rápido, saboreo sus labios para probar el líquido que era algo amargó.

"¿Tú hiciste esto?" pregunto Raphael severamente al angelito en sus brazos.

El pequeño serafín asintió con la cabeza con algo de miedo por lo molesto que estaba su hermano. Raphael giro un poco a Castiel y le dio tres azotes.

"Eso no se hace" regaño

Castiel comenzó a llorar en cuanto sintió la primera palmada, Raphael lo cargó sobre su hombro frotándole la espalda.

"Prueba de mi gracia, la medicina que tomaste te puede hacer daño"

Raphael movió sus alas acercándolas al pequeño ángel que negó con la cabeza mientras lloraba.

"Vamos pequeño, puede ser peligroso, esa medicina es solo para quienes les duele el estómago, te puede doler la pancita si no bebes de mi gracia"

Castiel escuchó a su hermano comprendiendo la situación, intento retener el llanto sollozando mientras metía algunas plumas en su boca bebiendo de la gracia aun tirando algunas lágrimas.

"Lo que hiciste fue muy malo Castiel por eso te castigue, si llegas a beber algo mucho más pesado podrías enfermarte gravemente y entonces te sentirías muy mal, además de los vidrios, pudiste tragar alguno y eso sería mucho peor, por eso te dije que no tocaras nada ¿entiendes?"

Castiel quito las plumas de su boca.

"S-Si, lo siento hermano"

"Eso es, estas perdonado pequeño pero aun informare a Gabriel sobre lo sucedido"

"Nooo, no me dejara ir con él a la tierra" sollozo Castiel

"Eso lo decidirá él y si Gabriel decide que no puedes ir a la tierra será para que la próxima vez pienses dos veces antes de desobedecer y probar algo que no debes"

"P-Pero…"

"Harás lo que Gabriel diga ¿entendido?" interrumpió Raphael severamente

"S-Sí hermano"

"Buen angelito, continua bebiendo de mi gracia, no sabemos cuanta necesites"

Castiel asintió volviendo a meter las plumas verde claro en su boca bebiendo de la gracia del sanador, la puerta se abrió en ese momento nuevamente.

"Hey hermano" dijo Lucifer

"¿No sabes tocar?" cuestiono Raphael en un suspiro

Lucifer miro al angelito sobre el hombro de Raphael y el frasco roto en el suelo, quito la sonrisa de su boca preocupado.

"¿Qué paso?"

"Castiel tiro el frasco y bebió de esa medicina que no era para él, está bebiendo de mi gracia" explicó Raphael "espero eso ayude para que no se enferme"

Lucifer puso sus manos en sus caderas molesto.

"¿Es verdad Castiel? ¿Rompiste un frasco aun cuando te dije que no tocaras nada cuando te deje aquí?"

Raphael se quitó a Castiel del hombro dejándolo en el suelo frente a él para que viera a Lucifer, el pequeño angelito asintió aun con lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

"Debería darte una palmada por desobedecer" amenazó Lucifer

Castiel se cubrió su pequeño trasero con ambas manos ante la amenaza.

"P-Pero Raphy…" murmuro con su labio inferior temblando

Lucifer sonrió al ver esto, sabía a lo que se refería cuando Raphael le dio una mirada así que lo dejaría pasar.

"Está bien, pero espero no se vuelva a repetir ¿entendido?"

"S-Si"

"Pues ven aquí pequeño travieso" Lucifer cargó a Castiel poniéndolo sobre su hombro "Toma algo de mi gracia, sé que te ayudara un poco más si tomas de un arcángel mayor"

"Pero no te gusta…"

"Shh, bébela antes de que me arrepienta"

Castiel asintió tomando algunas plumas oscuras en su boca, la gracia de Lucifer que pocas veces podía beber era tan rica como la de Miguel pero hacía un cosquilleo en la garganta con una sensación fría, era divertido tomarla mientras que la de Miguel le dejaba una sensación suave en su estómago, Gabriel siempre le daba algo de sueño y la de Raphael le daba energía y le hacía sentir con ganas de jugar.

Continuo bebiendo la gracia de Lucifer algo alegre de que un accidente así le diera esa oportunidad ya que Lucifer casi nunca le dejaba beber de su gracia, con los otros arcángeles podía hacerlo cuando quería.

"¿Dwonde egsta Gwabe?"

"Cassie, quita las plumas de tu boca, no te entiendo" dijo Lucifer

Castiel retiro las plumas.

"¿Dónde está Gabe?" volvió a preguntar

"Él y Mikey siguen en la tierra, volverán cuando terminen su misión"

"Gabe me prometió ir a la tierra, dijo que había muchos insectos como mari…mari.."

"Mariposas, Castiel" termino Raphael

"Si eso y que eran de muuuchos colores"

Lucifer sonrió ante la emoción del serafín.

"Sí, hay muchas mariposas de todos los colores"

"¿Por qué tengo que esperar a Gabe? ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo solo?"

"Porque está prohibido, no puedes bajar tu solo, sí lo llegas hacer entonces Gabe te dará algo más que solo tres azotes ¿entiendes?"

Castiel aún no lo comprendía, nadie le explicaba porque no podía ir por sí mismo, todos decían que era prohibido pero nadie le decía porque, era injusto siempre tener que ir con alguno de sus hermanos mayores, hizo un puchero algo molesto.

"¿Lo entiendes Castiel?" volvió a preguntar Lucifer

"Sí hermano" contesto volviendo a colocarse sobre el hombro de Lucifer para beber algo más de gracia.


	3. Después de una misión

Gabriel y Miguel volvieron de su misión heridos, Gabriel había caído a un río y Miguel había saltado para salvarlo, una de las alas del menor se había atascado entre unas rocas rompiéndola, Miguel tuvo que quitar las rocas haciéndose algunas heridas en las manos y el cuerpo pero lograron salir, Miguel cargó a Gabriel, el cual se había desmayado por el dolor, está el cielo volando.

Llegaron a las puertas del cielo muy apenas cuando Miguel igualmente se desmayó por cansancio ya que le había dado de su gracia a Gabriel para ayudarlo a recuperarse, ahora estaban algunos ángeles intentando ayudar para llevarlos con Raphael pero pesaban demasiado. Los dos arcángeles restantes llegaron al ser avisados de sus hermanos heridos.

"Muy bien, tomare a Gabriel y lo llevare a las salas de sanación, Raphael necesito tu ayuda para cargar a Miguel" indico Lucifer cargando a Gabriel en sus brazos volando los más rápido que pudo hacia la sala de sanadores recostando a su hermano menor en una cama y volvió.

Raphael había intentado cargar a Miguel pero era inútil, su hermano mayor pesaba demasiado, Castiel había sido llevado por Lucifer dejándolo allí mismo para llevar a Gabriel, se acercó a Miguel y Raphael tomando un brazo de Miguel sacudiéndolo.

"Hermano ¿Por qué Mikey no se levanta?" pregunto preocupado

"Aléjate Castiel, lo puedes lastimar más" reprendió Raphael aun intentando mover a Miguel

Castiel no se había lastimado jamás, sus hermanos siempre le habían cuidado y ahora que apenas aprendió a caminar mucho menos le dejaban solo y nunca tuvo ningún tipo de herida más que algunos dolores de estómago por probar cosas que no se deberían de comer y algunas otras enfermedades comunes en los ángeles bebe.

"¿Le duele el estómago? ¿Necesita gracia?"

Raphael sonrió por la pregunta tan inocente, el pequeño ni siquiera había llegado a ver una herida ni sangre por lo cual no entendía la situación, en ese momento llegó Lucifer ayudando a Raphael, cada uno paso un brazo de Miguel por sus hombros, caminaban de regreso arrastrando los pies de Miguel ya que era más alto que ambos.

Castiel daba un par de pasos detrás de ellos para luego tropezarse con sus propios pies cayendo al suelo, miro a sus hermanos alejarse sentado en el suelo.

Llegaron hasta las salas de sanadores tirando a Miguel sobre una de las camas.

"Uff sí que pesa" se quejó Lucifer moviendo los hombros

"Eso no importa, debemos darle gracia a Miguel y curar el ala de Gabriel para que se empiecen a recuperar solos, necesito tu ayuda hermano"

"Claro, le daré de mi gracia a Mikey ya que es más nutritiva" comento Lucifer acercándose a Miguel.

"Espera, eso te debilitara, no es Gabriel ni yo, Miguel es mucho mayor que cualquiera de nosotros y necesita más gracia"

"Pues solo pídele que no se moleste mucho" dijo Lucifer sonriendo.

Se acercó a Miguel tocándolo con una de sus manos pasándole tanta gracia como creyó necesaria, Lucifer se mareo desmayándose soltando a Miguel, Raphael corrió atrapando a Lucifer aunque como era más pesado apenas podía retenerle, Miguel se levantó recuperando el aire.

"¿Q-Qué paso?" pregunto tomando aire

"Llegaste con Gabriel y te desmayaste, parece que tenías muy poca gracia así que Lucifer te dio de la suya" explico Raphael intentando mover a Lucifer hacia otra de las camas al lado de Miguel.

Miguel miro a su izquierda a Gabriel en una cama, se puso de pie tomando a Lucifer fácilmente recostándolo en la cama de la derecha.

"No puedo creer esto Lucifer, se supone que soy mayor, no debes darme de tu gracia porque te debilitara demasiado, suficiente tenemos con Gabriel herido y ahora tú te pones a hacer esto sabiendo lo arriesgado que es" regañaba Miguel mientras acomodaba a Lucifer.

"¿Sabes que no puede escucharte?" dijo Raphael rodando los ojos

"Oh pero ya me escuchara" amenazo

"Vamos, ayúdame con Gabriel, luego puedes decirle todo lo que quieras a Lucifer"

"Claro ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Tengo que reacomodar el ala, el hueso se rompió por completo así que necesito acomodar el hueso, curarlo para que se junte, limpiar, desinfectar y vendar"

"¿Y soy útil para..."

"Sujétalo, si se mueve mucho puede romper más el ala"

"Bien"

Miguel sujeto los hombros de Gabriel que estaba recostado boca abajo, conocían a Gabriel, pudo haberse desmayado por el dolor pero cuando empezaran seguro despertaría haciendo lo que fuera para evitar que le curaran, Raphael tomo el ala con cuidado dándole una mirada a Miguel el cual asintió, torció el ala acomodándola de un tirón, Gabriel arqueó la espalda soltando un grito desgarrador que pudo escucharse por todo el cielo.

Se comenzó a retorcer intentando liberarse pero Miguel le sujetaba con fuerza mientras Raphael unía el hueso del ala con su propia gracia, la piel y músculos era otra cosa además de que se notaba que había perdido muchas plumas.

"¡Quédate quieto!" ordeno Raphael

"¡Gabriel!" regaño Miguel

"¡Duele!" se quejó Gabriel aun retorciéndose

"¡Te dije que no te metieras a ese río porque era peligroso!"

"No sabía que esto pasaría" lloriqueo Gabriel "No dejes que Castiel vea"

"¿Castiel?" pregunto Raphael

Ambos arcángeles mayores miraron por los alrededores de la habitación buscando al pequeño angelito pero no había rastro de él.

"¿Dónde está?"

"No lo sé, estaba en la entrada del cielo cuando fuimos por ustedes, Lucifer y yo te cargamos de regreso y creo que…lo dejamos atrás"

Gabriel noto que el agarre de Miguel se había suavizado por la preocupación del angelito desaparecido así que se soltó bajándose de la cama corriendo lejos.

"¡Gabriel! ¡Vuelve aquí en este momento!" gritaron ambos arcángeles pero el menor los ignoro corriendo lejos.

"¡Espera a que lo tenga en mis manos!" amenazo Miguel molesto

"Tengo que ir a buscar a Castiel ¿Crees poder con Gabriel solo?"

"Claro, le perseguiré por todo el cielo si es necesario"

"Recuerda tener cuidado con su ala, pudo habérsela lastimado cuando corrió de esa manera"

"Tranquilo, lo tendré en cuenta cuando lo encuentre, mira que está actuando como un novato aun cuando él se lo busco pero deja que lo atrape y le daré un recordatorio de lo que le pasa a un novato cuando huye así estando lastimado"

"Bien, me avisas cuando lo tengas de vuelta, iré a buscar a Cassie"

Ambos arcángeles se separaron, Raphael caminaba de regreso por donde habían venido esperando que el pequeño angelito estuviera bien, preguntaba a algunos ángeles hasta que por fin le vio a lo lejos, estaba en el borde de la puerta del cielo.

"¡Castiel!"

El pequeño dio un salto por el grito de su hermano, Raphael corrió atrapando al ángel antes de que cualquier cosa sucediera.

"¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? ¡Sabes que no debes acercarte a las puertas del cielo porque puedes caer!"

Castiel comenzó a llorar por el regaño, su hermano nunca le había gritado de esa manera, solo había querido asomarse un poco a la tierra, Raphael suspiro para calmarse, sabía que no debía ser tan severo con su hermanito ya que era muy pequeño.

"Dime Castiel ¿Por qué te acercaste tanto?"

"S-Solo quería v-ver" lloriqueo el angelito

"No puedes hacer eso pequeño, si te caes te puedes lastimar ya que no sabes volar"

"P-Pero…"

"No hermanito, no quiero volver a verte cerca de la puerta tu solo" dijo Raphael severamente

"Si hermano"

"Ahora volvamos, creo que Miguel logro encontrar a Gabriel para poder acabar de curar su ala"

Castiel se limpió sus lágrimas y nariz con la manga de su túnica asintiendo, por lo menos solo lo habían regañado y aún estaba preocupado por Gabriel.

Volvieron a las salas de sanadores entrando en la habitación donde estaban los tres arcángeles esperando, Gabriel sollozaba recostado boca abajo en la cama obedientemente esperando para que terminaran de curar sus alas, llevaba su mano a frotar su trasero adolorido de vez en cuando, Miguel estaba a su lado observándole aun algo molesto.

"Veo que lograste atraparlo" comento Raphael

"No sabes lo difícil que fue lograr atraparlo, dio su buena lucha" respondió Miguel "¿Qué tal Castiel?"

"Estaba al borde de las puertas del cielo asomándose a la tierra"

"Sabes que no debes hacer eso Castiel" dijo Miguel molesto mirando al angelito en los brazos de Raphael

"¿Castiel hizo qué?" pregunto Gabriel apoyándose en la cama para levantarse un poco

"¡Recostado!" ordeno Miguel y Gabriel volvió a tirarse en la cama

"Ya está hecho, prometió no volver a hacerlo ¿verdad Castiel?"

Castiel asintió lentamente esperando que Miguel no se molestara, conocía al mayor de todos sus hermanos, si Miguel le hubiera encontrado sabía que se habría llevado más que un simple regaño, Miguel asintió al pequeño.

"Espero que sea la última vez, ahora terminemos con Gabriel para poder pasar a Lucifer"

"Terminare con Gabriel y luego pasare a ti, Lucifer no tiene heridas" dijo Raphael con seriedad

"Pero"

"No Miguel, se de las heridas que tienes y no permitiré que se hagan más graves"

Miguel sonrió, conocía a Raphael, no se rendiría hasta que aceptara, siempre tenían prioridad los heridos así que asintió sin querer prolongar más la situación.

"Bien"

"Pues pasemos a Gabriel"

Raphael dejo a Castiel en la cama desocupada y se acercó, limpiaría el ala y luego el desinfectante, tomo un trozo de tela y agua para limpiar, Gabriel se quedó quieto obedientemente mientras limpiaban su ala ya que Raphael limpiaba con todo el cuidado posible para no causar mucho dolor, en cuanto termino y paso al desinfectante supo que ya se complicaría la cosa.

Tomo otro trozo limpió de tela colocándole el desinfectante, Gabriel noto el frasco especial para el desinfectante retorciéndose un poco en su lugar, sabía cuánto ardía.

"Gabriel, quieto" dijo Miguel

"P-Pero Mikey"

"Dije quieto" agrego más severamente

Gabriel lloriqueo quedándose en su lugar, Raphael intentaría ser lo más suave pero también sabía por experiencia lo mucho que ardía, limpió lentamente la herida, arqueó la espalda gritando por el dolor, se movió intentando alejar su ala, Raphael sujeto el ala para que no se moviera pero con todo el movimiento de Gabriel le estaba siendo difícil.

"¡Gabriel!" grito Miguel

"¡Nooo! ¡Dueleee!" se quejó Gabriel listo para moverse de la cama.

Miguel se acercó deteniéndole de los hombros para que no se moviera.

"Porfavor hermanito, solo tardara un poco" dijo Miguel más suavemente

"¡Duelee Mikey!"

"Shhh, ya casi termina"

Raphael limpió un poco más rápido el ala pero con el mismo cuidado, sintió un pequeño jalón en su túnica mirando hacia abajo para encontrarse a Castiel que también lloraba.

"¡Lo estas lastimando!" grito el pequeño ángel

"Lo estoy curando Castiel" dijo Raphael sin parar de desinfectar el ala

"¡No! ¡Le haces daño!"

"Castiel" dijo Miguel algo cansado

"Cas…pequeño ¿Puedes hacer algo para que me sienta mejor?" pregunto Gabriel aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

El pequeño ángel asintió.

"Sí, lo que sea"

"¿Ves a Luci? Ve con él, seguro tiene frío por estar allá solo" murmuro tratando de soportar el dolor en su ala.

"P-Pero Raphy te seguirá lastimando" contesto Castiel llorando

"No pequeño, me está ayudando ¿Puedes hacer lo que te pedí?"

Castiel tembló un poco por el llanto pero asintió soltando la túnica de Raphael, camino lentamente hacia la cama donde estaba Lucifer dormido, le era difícil subir a las camas ya que eran altas por lo cual se apoyó con fuerza moviendo sus alas para tener algo de impulso hasta que logro subir un poco más, cayó sobre el brazo de Lucifer que seguía dormido, los pies del arcángel sobresalían de la cama ya que era más grande que esta y sus alas igual.

Gabriel intento no quejarse o gritar de dolor para no volver a asustar a Castiel mientras era curado, cuando por fin comenzaron a vendarle el ala suspiro cansado.

"Lo hiciste muy bien Gabriel, gracias por ser fuerte para Castiel" dijo Miguel acariciando la cabeza de su hermanito.

Gabriel sonrió, estaba sudando del dolor y ya estaba muy cansado, Raphael termino de vendar el ala por fin acomodándola para evitar el menor movimiento posible.

"Duerme Gabriel, ya no necesitas estar despierto, descansa" murmuro Miguel empujando a Gabriel con su gracia para dormirlo.

"Ahora tú" dijo Raphael mirando a Miguel

Miguel se sentó en la cama disponible dejando a su hermano trabajar las pequeñas heridas que tenía hasta que estuvieron bien, Castiel observo atentamente el trabajo de su hermano mayor hasta que terminó y ambos se acercaron a Lucifer, Castiel puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Lucifer con una cara molesta.

"¡No a Luci no le harás nada!"

Ambos arcángeles suspiraron, era tierno que el pequeño quisiera defender a su hermano mayor pero si seguiría así en un futuro puede que sea un problema, Miguel cargó al pequeño angelito en sus brazos alejándolo de Lucifer.

"Escucha pequeño, Raphy solo quiere ayudar a Luci para que se sienta mejor como lo hizo con Gaby, no le está haciendo daño"

"Pero Gaby gritaba y decía que le d-dolía"

"Sí, pero ¿Recuerdas como estaba su ala cuando volvimos?" pregunto y Castiel asintió "Estaba muy mal, ahora ¿Ves como esta?"

Castiel se asomó para ver el ala de su hermano que estaba vendada y se veía mucho mejor.

"Esta mejor"

"Exacto, eso fue porque la curamos pero duele, por eso tú debes obedecernos a nosotros, para evitar que te tengan que curar por algún accidente, si haces todo lo que te decimos no te lastimaras nunca"

"¿Entonces Gabe desobedeció por eso se lastimo?"

"Sí, pero será castigado"

"¿Mikey va a azotar a Gaby por ser malo?" pregunto Castiel preocupado

"Eso es confidencial, ahora vamos tú y yo porque creo que todos los otros ángeles deben estar preocupados" dijo Miguel tocando la nariz de Castiel amistosamente

Caminaron hacia la salida, tenía que dejarse ver que estaba bien para no preocupar a todos los ángeles del cielo pues podrían angustiarse al ver a todos los arcángeles en las salas de sanadores sin noticias, solo tendría que anunciar que todo estaba bien.

* * *

 **Tengo la parte diciendo lo que pasa mientras Miguel perseguía a Gabriel por el cielo por si quieren saberlo solo díganlo y lo publicare, solo dudaba algo en publicarlo ya que la historia es de Castiel y esa parte es especial para los arcángeles solamente.**


	4. Huida y persecución

**Aquí esta lo que ocurrió cuando Gabriel salió corriendo por petición, espero les guste.**

 **Saludos DCFE :D** **Gracias por los review a ti y a Karla (Guest)**

* * *

Miguel corrió por el cielo en busca del arcángel menor, miro a los alrededores en el jardín y nada, paso al campo de entrenamiento y de nuevo nada hasta llegar a los salones de clases, quizás estaba en las mismas oficinas de mensajeros por lo cual volvió corriendo hasta llegar a las mismas oficinas, camino rápidamente hasta la oficina principal que pertenecía al mismo Gabriel para encontrarlo al otro lado del escritorio.

Gabriel dio un salto del susto cuando vio a su hermano mayor listo para escapar, Miguel se acercó intentando alcanzarle a través del escritorio mientras Gabriel se movía evitando a su hermano.

"¡Ven aquí!"

"¡No quiero y no necesito que me cure más! ¡Ya está unida! ¡Qué sane sola!" grito Gabriel volviendo a alejarse de la mano de su hermano

"¡Sabes que no se puede, ahora ven voluntariamente!"

Miguel rodeo el escritorio y Gabriel hizo lo mismo, se vio cerca de la puerta por lo cual corrió fuera de su oficina, Miguel inmediatamente salió detrás de él, los mensajeros en las otras oficinas abrían paso temiendo chocarse con la ira de Miguel o con el nervioso Gabriel, sabían que si interrumpían aquella persecución los culpables pronto se verían en las manos vengativas de los arcángeles haciéndoles cosquillas hasta que no pudieran respirar y nadie quería eso.

"¡Detente Gabriel!"

"¡Ni loco!"

Gabriel corrió por el cielo hasta llegar a los jardines lo más alejado que pudo de la sala de sanadores, no podía volar porque si no iría a la tierra de vuelta donde tardarían mucho más en atraparle, subió de un salto a un árbol sabía que Miguel tardaba mucho en escalar a un árbol y lo usaría en su contra.

"¡Baja!"

"¡No!"

"¡Estas actuando como un novato!"

"¡Tu estas actuando como un viejo amargado! Sabes lo mucho que duele que curen las alas ¡No me rendiré tan fácilmente!"

"¡Si no bajas en este momento iré a por ti y te aseguro que dolerán más los azotes que te daré!" amenazó Miguel, tenía la ventaja de que podía volar y Gabriel no.

"¡Yo se saltar entre los árboles y tú no puedes volar entre las ramas! ¡Veamos quién gana!"

Tenía un buen punto, pero aun así Miguel no se rendiría solo lograba aumentar su enojo.

"¡Aunque tarde todo un siglo te atrapare y te prometo que mientras más tarde peor te ira!"

"Mikey" se quejó Gabriel miserablemente sabiendo que su hermano cumpliría la amenaza.

"Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de ese río pero tu querías demostrar que podías cruzarlo, ahora afronta las consecuencias y baja pacíficamente"

"¡No!"

"No te van a asesinar, te arreglaran el ala, es por tu bien"

"¡Aun así dije que no quiero!"

"¡Tú lo pediste!"

Miguel agito sus alas para subir más rápido, en cuanto vio esto Gabriel salto a otro árbol cercando, volvió a seguirle guardando sus alas para que no se atoraran en las ramas, Gabriel salto a otro sabiendo que Miguel sería muy lento ya que era mayor y más pesado, solo tenía que esperar a que una rama de su hermano se rompiera, pero no conto con que él también pesaba y su rama se rompió tirándolo al suelo.

En cuanto cayó se apoyó en su mano listo para correr pero antes de poder escapar Miguel logro sujetarle de la otra mano, Gabriel se giró sorprendido no se iba a dejar atrapar tan fácilmente por lo que le tiro un golpe a su hermano mayor con todas sus fuerzas.

Miguel sujeto el puño de Gabriel para que no le golpeara arrastrándolo hacía una de las rocas, el arcángel luchaba para que su hermano le soltara.

"¡Suéltame! ¡No pienso dejar que curen mi ala!"

"Claro que dejaras que curen tu ala, pero primero tengo algunas asuntos que tratar contigo"

Gabriel supo a lo que su hermano se refería por lo cual lucho más cuando Miguel lo tiro por su regazo teniendo cuidado del ala herida.

"Pero…¡Ya soy mayor!"

"Te dije que estabas actuando como un novato entonces serás tratado como tal"

Miguel sujeto bien a Gabriel en su regazo levantando su túnica dejando su trasero desnudo, levanto su mano bajándola con fuerza.

"¡Ay! ¡Porfavor Mikey!" grito Gabriel balanceando las piernas

"Cuando te digo que te detengas será mejor que obedezcas" regaño volviendo a bajar la mano con fuerza.

Gabriel sujeto la pierna de su hermano mientras este aterrizaba firmes golpes sobre su trasero, se retorció y siseaba de dolor intentando no lamentarse o gritar de nuevo.

"¿Te imaginas qué pensarían los novatos si te vieran corriendo porque no quieres ser curado? ¡Qué ejemplo les darás! De por sí ya le temen a Raphael tu solo lograras aumentar ese temor"

"P-Pero dueleee" lloriqueó Gabriel con lágrimas brotando

"Si no hubiera estado allí tu ala podría haberse arrancado y eso si te habría dolido, aceptaras la curación voluntariamente sin quejarte y harás todo lo que Raphael te diga"

"¡Auuu! ¡Siii pero detente!"

"Todavía no hermanito, tenemos lo de escapar, ahora vamos a tratar lo de desobedecer, te aprovechaste que me di la vuelta un momento para ir al río aun cuando te dije que no lo hicieras ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?"

"¡Creía que podía!"

"¡Si te digo algo es porque estoy seguro de lo que no se puede!" Miguel comenzó a golpear con más fuerza aun cuando el trasero de su hermano ya estaba rojo.

Gabriel grito balanceando más las piernas apretando el agarre en la pierna de su hermano, lloro con fuerza como cuando era un pequeño novato sin notar que Miguel se había detenido frotándole la espalda.

"Shh vamos, Raphael debe estar por volver para que termine de curar tu ala"

Miguel le había dado la vuelta acunándolo en su regazo, su hermano menor de veía tan adorable en esos momentos que no podía evitar consolarle un poco antes de regresar. Gabriel limpió sus lágrimas con su mano aun cuando más caían sin parar, el arcángel mayor suspiro ante la vista haciendo aparecer un pañuelo, lo acercó a su hermano limpiándole las lágrimas y la nariz.

"Calma, ya paso, deja de llorar"

"Dueleee"

"Eso se supone ¿Tanto tiempo sin meterte en problemas te hizo olvidar como era un castigo?"

"No tenías que ser tan duro"

"Cada una fue bien merecida y lo sabes, ahora volvamos"

Miguel se puso de pie cargando a Gabriel en sus brazos.

"Puedo caminar" se quejó Gabriel

"¿Y arriesgarme a que vuelvas a salir huyendo? No gracias"

Regresaron hasta las salas de sanadores, Gabriel había escondido su rostro en las túnicas de su hermano por vergüenza de que los otros ángeles le vieran siendo cargado como un novato, cuando llegaron a la sala donde estaban Miguel le recostó boca abajo con cuidado del ala.

' _Raphael, ya lo tengo'_

' _Bien, tengo a Castiel, estamos volviendo'_


	5. Aventura en la tierra

Castiel estaba molesto, Raphael decía que Gabriel no podría volar hasta que su ala estuviera curada por completo y ya habían pasado muchos días, Gabriel le había prometido ir a la tierra pero eso se había cancelado por el momento.

Tenía los brazos cruzados sentado en una roca, Lucifer le había dejado allí para que jugara con otros angelitos pero él no quería jugar ¡él quería ir a la tierra!

"¿Qué tienes Cas?" pregunto Balthazar acercándose "¿Quieres jugar?"

"No"

"¿Por qué estás tan molesto?" pregunto Balthazar al ángel menor

"Porque Gabe me prometió ir a la tierra pero ahora ya no puede llevarme"

"Escuche que está herido y no puede volar"

"Sí y como yo no sé volar me dijeron que no puedo ir"

Balthazar lo pensó unos momentos, quizás sería divertido si lo intentaban.

"Yo estoy tomando las primeras clases de vuelo y me dicen que lo hago bien ¿Quieres ir conmigo?"

Castiel miro emocionado a su hermano, Raphael dijo que no volviera acercarse a las puertas 'solo' y Miguel le dijo que no fuera a la tierra 'solo' entonces sí iba con otro hermano suyo…

"¿Me llevarías?" pregunto Castiel feliz

"Claro, soy pequeño pero ya soy un novato, bebe ángel" se burló de Castiel

"No soy un bebe"

"Claro que lo eres, aun bebes de la gracia de nuestros hermanos ¿no? Entonces eres un bebe"

"¡Soy un novato! ¡Ya soy grande!" reclamó Castiel molesto

"Lo que tú digas ¿Quieres ir o no?"

"Sí"

"Pues vamos, pero no hagas ruido, nadie debe saber que nos fuimos" Balthazar tomo la pequeña mano de Castiel.

Castiel apenas era más pequeño que el llegándole al hombro, Balthazar también era de los más pequeños de los ángeles hasta ahora con sus alas blancas siendo de cabello corto rubio y ojos miel.

Caminaron hasta la puerta escondiéndose de cualquiera que pudiera verlos, la puerta estaba solitaria ya que casi nadie bajaba a la tierra, Balthazar miro por el borde al igual que Castiel.

"¿Listo?" pregunto Balthazar

"Sí, vamos"

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y saltaron por el borde, Balthazar abrió sus alas volando pero apenas podía con su peso y el de Castiel al mismo tiempo por lo que ambos cayeron hacia la tierra, por suerte cayeron en las orillas de mar, el agua retuvo el golpe pero aun así ambos se lastimaron, Castiel no sabía nadar y Balthazar apenas estaba aprendiendo.

"¡Cas!" grito Balthazar nadando hacia el angelito que luchaba por mantenerse a flote.

Un delfín que nadaba por las orillas vio a los dos angelitos, como era de todas las creaciones sentían simpatía hacia cualquier ángel, nado hasta Balthazar poniéndolo en su lomo y nado hasta Castiel haciendo lo mismo, los llevó hasta la orilla del agua hasta donde no era tan profundo.

Balthazar respiro tranquilamente bajándose del delfín tocando la arena, por lo menos podía pisar, bajo a Castiel ayudándolo para que ambos avanzaran hasta la orilla, las olas hicieron que se balanceara por un momento y el delfín soltó un chillido de preocupación pero ambos angelitos lograron mantenerse de pie hasta que por fin se tiraron en la arena.

"G-Gracias" dijo Balthazar al delfín el cual agito sus aletas feliz y se fue a lo lejos a nadar aun observando a los angelitos por si tenían algún problema.

"B-Balthy" sollozo Castiel con lágrimas en los ojos"Me lastime el ala"

"Yo me lastime el brazo" se quejó Balthazar

Castiel tenía el ala doblada, probablemente un esguince o fractura y Balthazar tenía un feo moretón en el brazo izquierdo, pero cuando se sentaron y vieron el gran océano todo se les olvido.

"¡Mira Balthy! ¡Es el lago más grande que he visto!"

"¡Es verdad!"

"¿Cómo se llama?" pregunto Castiel señalando el delfín que los salvo

"No lo sé, nunca he venido y aun no tomo las clases"

"Mira, la tierra es suave y extraña" dijo Castiel tomando la arena en sus manos

"Creo que se puede amontonar"

Balthazar tomo un poco de arena, quizás podría hacer lo mismo que con el barro y hacer pasteles de barro o algo así, Castiel sintió una ola tocándole los pies, movió sus dedos ante la sensación del agua, otra ola se acercó y la toco con la mano, se acercó la mano y la probo.

"Bwuaj sabe extraño" se quejó

"No se te ocurra probarlo todo, si te enfermas no seré culpable"

"Balthy ¿Cómo volveremos? ¿Puedes volver de regreso?"

"Claro que puedo, no te preocupes ¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar?"

Balthazar tomo algo de agua arrojándosela a Castiel el cual sonrió haciendo lo mismo, ambos angelitos comenzaron a arrojarse agua entre ellos completamente olvidados de sus heridas, algunos delfines nadaban cerca de ellos atraídos por las risitas junto con algunas tortugas marinas y muchos peces.

Se la pasaron varias horas jugando con el agua y la arena, descubrieron que podían jugar con la misma arena construyendo algunas cosas, Castiel estaba uniendo arena intentando hacer un tipo de cuadrado y Balthazar dibujaba en la arena. Castiel miro cuando una ola grande se acercó hasta ellos, la ola había atraído un pez extraño.

"Balthy ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó señalando el pez

"Es un pez, eso sí lo sé, Lucifer me mostro uno cuando papá los creo"

Castiel se puso de pie acercándose al pez en la orilla, se veía tan extraño y su piel brillaba, tenía ojos extraños, quizás era suave, quería probarlo pero primero lo tocaría. Se acercó más, no pensaba tocarlo con las manos así que levanto un poco el pie acercándose al pez.

"¡No pises ese pez Castiel!" escuchó un grito

Ambos angelitos miraron hacía el lugar donde provenía le grito, Miguel y Lucifer estaban de pie, uno con los brazos cruzados y otro con los brazos en las caderas, ambos tenían una mirada molesta.

Balthazar se puso de pie retrocediendo al igual que Castiel cuando miraron a los arcángeles molestos acercarse a ellos, pero les fue imposible, Miguel tomo a Castiel antes de que pudiera correr y Lucifer tomo a Balthazar.

Tuvieron cuidado de las heridas de ambos angelitos al verlas, Lucifer coloco a Balthazar sobre su rodilla y Miguel puso a Castiel bajo su brazo, levantaron las túnicas de los pequeños y comenzaron a azotar los pequeños traseros de ambos angelitos.

"Tenemos una regla, no venir a la tierra y ustedes desobedecieron" regaño Miguel consciente de que ambos pequeños le escuchaban.

El pequeño serafín lloro al sentir el enojo de su hermano mayor en su trasero.

"N-No vine solooo" lloro Castiel

"Pero sabías que no lo aprobaríamos, por eso no nos preguntaste"

"Y tú Balthazar, eres mayor que Castiel, debes saber que pudiste herir a tu hermanito y a ti en la caída pero sigues queriendo probarte a ti mismo, aun no sabes volar bien" regaño Lucifer

"Castiel debes ser paciente para esperar que Gabriel se recupere ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba cuando no te encontramos por el cielo?" pregunto Miguel sin detener las nalgadas en el pequeño.

Castiel no paro de llorar en ningún momento aún más pensando en lo molesto que estará Gabriel cuando volvieran, por fin Miguel se detuvo sacándolo de debajo de su brazo dejándolo en el suelo, continuaba muy molesto.

"Te lastimaste el ala como Gabriel por desobedecer, ahora Raphy va a tener que curarte y pudo ser peor ¿Qué habría pasado si caían al agua? Tú no sabes nadar y Balthazar apenas está aprendiendo, podrían haberse ahogado"

Castiel se limpió las lágrimas y la nariz en su manga mirando a su gran hermano mayor mientras le regañaba, llevó una mano para frotar su trasero adolorido, nunca le habían azotado tanto así que le dolía mucho y continuaba llorando ¿Y si Miguel se enteraba que cayeron de verdad en el agua? Era mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

Lucifer también se había detenido consolando a Balthazar en un abrazo, Castiel también quería un abrazo, no quería que le continuaran regañando por lo cual estiro sus manos a su hermano mayor aun con llorando, Miguel se relajó mirándole, quizás le podría complacer así que lo cargó en sus brazos recostándolo en su hombro frotándole la espalda.

"Shh calma tu llanto, fue merecido lo que obtuviste pero ya estas perdonado"

Miguel observo a los delfines en el agua que parecían sentirse mal por los pequeños angelitos que habían cuidado, les hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento sabiendo que estaban allí por si algo sucedía, los delfines hicieron la misma reverencia alejándose seguros de que los pequeños angelitos estaban en buenas manos ahora.

Ambos arcángeles amaban a cada creación de su padre, sabían que si algún otro angelito se colaba a la tierra los animales los protegerían de cualquier peligro y de eso estaban seguros y agradecidos inmensamente, ambos extendieron las alas de regreso al cielo.


	6. Buenas intenciones

Aprendió como correr, solo le faltaba aprender a volar y ya podría ser un novato completamente y todos dejarían de llamarle bebe ángel, estaba tan emocionado de que sus alas se desarrollaran por completo que se quedaba la mayoría del tiempo en los campos de entrenamiento de vuelo observando a sus otros hermanos practicar su vuelo.

Miro a Balthazar elevarse hasta una nube y bajar, se veía tan sencillo que extendió sus alas y se puso de pie listo para intentarlo.

"¡Castiel!"

Doblo sus alas girándose para ver a Gabriel parado detrás de él.

"¿No estarás pensando en intentar volar, verdad?"

"N-No hermano, solo estiraba las alas"

"Pues vamos, necesitas descansar"

Gabriel cargó a Castiel para que se recargara en su hombro, el angelito se retorció.

"No quiero dormir"

"Necesitas dormir si quieres crecer"

"Pero Gaby"

"Nada de pero, vamos recuéstate en mi hombro y toma de mi gracia, veras como te duermes antes de que te des cuenta"

"Pero no esto cansado"

"Sabes que nunca vas a estar cansado pero ya te dije que te tienes que dormir"

"No soy un bebe, ya soy grande, ya no tengo que dormir"

"Sí ya eres tan grande entonces le diré a Mikey que te haga una habitación para que duermas tu solo"

Castiel le miro con miedo.

"Nooo, no quiero dormir solo, quiero seguir durmiendo contigo y con Mikey y…" Las lágrimas se acumularon es sus ojos mientras temblaba

"Lo siento, no quería asustarte, sabes que puedes quedarte conmigo todo lo que quieras así que no llores porfavor"

"S-Sí, gracias"

"Por nada pequeño, ahora a dormir"

"Pero"

"¿Por qué te niegas tanto a dormir hoy? Casi nunca reclamas sobre eso, te gustan las siestas"

"E-Es que…todos dirán que soy un bebe y se burlaran de mi porque aun tomo de tu gracia"

Gabriel le sonrió al pequeño ángel en sus brazos acomodando algunos de los mechones negros.

"No importa que digan todos, tu siempre serás mi bebe"

"Pero algún día creceré y seré tan grande como Luci o Mikey, entonces ya no seré un bebe"

"Aunque tengas millones de años tu seguirás siendo un bebe para mí, así que ten cuidado porque tus pequeñas aventuras siempre traen problemas"

Gabriel pasó la mano haciéndole cosquillas provocando una risita de Castiel.

"Ahora cierra tus ojos bebe, duerme para que puedas crecer"

Castiel asintió recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, tomo una de las plumas doradas poniéndola en su boca hasta que se quedó dormido.

"Aunque me gustaría que te quedaras así para siempre, pequeño" murmuro Gabriel para si mismo.

* * *

Ya tenía suficiente edad para jugar con sus otros hermanos, había muchas veces cuando era muy pequeño que gateaba detrás de sus hermanos que corrían jugando pero siempre era detenido por un arcángel diciéndole que era muy pequeño para jugar, pues ahora ya podía y lo aprovechaba todo lo que podía.

Balthazar era genial, sus otros hermanos eran mayores que él pero Balthazar era casi de su edad y desde que pudo correr era un lío de problemas.

"¡Gaby!" grito Castiel

Gabriel reconoció el grito, desde que Castiel fue suficientemente grande para poder jugar sin supervisión tenía al pequeño serafín corriendo dentro de las oficinas de mensajeros gritando por su ayuda porque había hecho alguna travesura y necesitaba esconderse o usarlo de escudo contra la furia de Miguel y Lucifer.

Bajó algunos pergaminos que revisaba para ver al novato que entraba por la puerta, su sorpresa fue el ver al pequeño angelito manchado por completo de lodo y tierra con algunas plantas colgando del mismo angelito.

"¡Cassie! ¿Qué te paso?"

Se agachó para atrapar al novato, que salto a sus brazos, sin importarle que se manchara.

"¡Gaby! ¡Ayúdame!"

Justo atrás se escucharon pasos, entro Lucifer en la oficina recuperando el aliento.

"¿Luci?"

Lucifer tomo aire mirando severamente a Castiel.

"Tú vienes conmigo"

"¡Gaby! ¡No dejes que me lleve!"

Castiel se abrazó con fuerza a Gabriel aún más cuando Lucifer se acercó para tomarlo.

"Espera Lucifer"

Gabriel le detuvo abrazando a Castiel, se puso de pie para alejarse unos pasos de Lucifer, no podría evitar defender a su pequeño angelito y dependiendo su crimen podría decidir qué hacer, Lucifer lo comprendió por lo que suspiro listo para explicar.

"El pequeño travieso, pensó que sería divertido traer de la tierra muchos insectos y flores, sobre todo abejas, y colocarlas en el jardín de sanadores arruinando toda la siembra de Raphael"

El arcángel menor se sorprendió, ni siquiera él se atrevería a tocar los campos de plantas de su hermano mayor, casi se daría por muerto, miro a Castiel pidiendo alguna explicación o escusa. El pequeño angelito miraba sus manos mientras jugaba con ellas.

"L-Las abejas hacen sonidito extraño como bsszz y fabrican miel por ellas mismas, así que tome algunas pero tenían que vivir donde hubiera flores para fabricar miel así que las lleve al jardín, pero en el jardín no había flores, tome algunas semillas para flores de la habitación de creaciones de papá pero la tierra del jardín era muy dura por los arboles así que fui al jardín de Raph y pude plantar las flores, pero tuve que quitar las plantas de Raph para que estuvieras las flores…las abejas me agradecieron y comenzaron a hacer su panal para hacer miel"

"Oh Cassie, sabes que no debes acercarte a esos jardines"

"Raph está como loco" comento Lucifer "Si Cass no hubiera salido corriendo cuando Raph comenzó a gritar no sé qué habría pasado"

"¿Dónde está Raph?" pregunto Gabriel

"Se quedó viendo que podía salvar de su siembra, dijo que necesitaba calmarse"

"L-Luci ¿Crees que si le doy miel a Raph este feliz? Comenzó a gritar muy feo, solo dile que tenemos que esperar a que las abejas lo hagan"

Ambos arcángeles sonrieron a las buenas intenciones del pequeño.

"No lo sé, quizás le alegre un poco" respondió Lucifer sonriendo "Tienes que ir con él a pedirle disculpas"

"M-Me va a castigar y a gritar" tartamudeo con su labio inferior temblando amenazando con llorar

"Ya se te había dicho que no jugaras o te acercaras a esos campos ahora ve y enfrenta a nuestro hermano"

"Vamos Luci, no seas tan duro, es solo un pequeño"

Lucifer dio un paso hacia delante mirando a los ojos a Castiel.

"Dime pequeño ¿Qué te decimos sobre los sembradíos de Raph?"

"Q-Que no los toque o mueva porque Raph se esforzó mucho en ellos"

"Lo ves, ya sabía eso y aun así fue a hacer esa pequeña travesura, nadie se quiere acercar a Raph ahora por lo molesto que esta" dijo Lucifer mirando a Gabriel

"Esto es lo que haremos, Castiel ira a pedir disculpas y a preguntar qué puede hacer para ayudar" explico Gabriel mirando el miedo en los ojos azules de su carga "pero yo iré con él, no dejare que Raph le haga nada que no se merezca ¿entendido?"

Castiel le miro nervioso unos momentos, pero sabía que no tenía otra salida y era la mejor propuesta así que asintió.

"Pero no dejes que me lastime" suplico Castiel

"Es Raph, tu hermano mayor, él no haría nada para lastimarte" contesto Gabriel algo inseguro.


	7. Buenos recuerdos

Llegaron a la oficina del sanador y tal como Lucifer dijo, no había ángel que se acercara a menos de 10 metros de la puerta, Gabriel aun cargaba a Castiel en brazos y eran escoltados por Lucifer, Castiel trago saliva y se preparó para cualquier cosa. Abrieron la puerta entrando.

"¿No sabes tocar?" pregunto Raphael molesto

"L-Lo siento yo…" Gabriel miro a su alrededor sin querer enfrentar aquella dura mirada de su hermano mayor, se sentía mal que el pequeño angelito fuera el objetivo de tanta ira.

"Veo que trajiste a Castiel"

El angelito se escondió de nuevo en el hombro de Gabriel al ser mencionado, comenzaba a arrepentirse por aceptar ir hasta con el sanador, Gabriel lo bajo al suelo para que enfrentara a Raphael.

Al verse solo y desprotegido busco a Gabriel pero era tarde, Gabriel se había alejado un par de pasos, estaba buscando alguna forma de escapar pero Lucifer había cubierto la puerta.

"¡Castiel!"

Dio un salto mirando al sanador, su hermano era tan alto en aquel momento.

"R-Raph…"

"Silencio, no hables" El sanador camino por la habitación lentamente sin alejarse demasiado, tomo un frasco con algunas plantas dentro "¿Sabes qué es esto?"

Castiel miro las plantas y asintió pero no dijo nada.

"Dime qué es"

"S-Son tus plantas, estaban en el jardín"

"Ahora ¿Sabías las reglas sobre mi jardín?"

Volvió a asentir.

"Entonces dime ¿¡Por qué entraste y lo destruiste!?"

Comenzó a temblar, bajo la cabeza mirando sus pequeños pies, escuchó al arcángel acercarse hasta estar frente a él.

"Contesta"

Levantó su mirada, su labio amenazaba con soltar el llanto pero debía ser valiente, había destruido algo que su hermano mayor apreciaba.

"Lo s-siento…no debí d-destrozar tu jardín para plantas flores para mis abejas"

"Ah y hablando de eso ¿Sabes de donde salieron esas abejas y las semillas de las flores?"

Castiel asintió nuevamente, sabía que su hermano quería una respuesta así que trago algo más de saliva para poder quitar el nudo en su garganta y respondió.

"Las abejas son de la tierra y las semillas del cuarto de papá"

"Castiel" habló Gabriel "Tú no sabes volar ¿Cómo trajiste las abejas?"

Se lo pensó unos momentos, no quería contestar a eso, fue cuando se escuchó un aleteo y otro apareció en la habitación.

"Fue Balthazar" dijo Miguel apareciendo "El pequeño bribón trajo más que abejas de la tierra, ya me encargue de todo incluso de tratar con el pequeño, dijo que fue su culpa, no de Castiel pero…"Miguel avanzó hasta donde estaba Castiel aun con los brazos cruzados "Escuche lo del jardín y tuve mis dudas"

"Destrozo mi jardín, completamente" comento Raphael con un tono acusador.

"Sí, pase por él y lo vi" Miguel miro a su hermano "Lamento lo que paso, sé que apreciabas ese jardín"

"Eso no es lo peor, no tendremos medicinas por un tiempo"

"¿¡Qué!?" dijeron los arcángeles restantes al unísono

"Lo que escucharon, solo tenemos la medicina reservada pero debemos ser cuidadosos"

"¿No puedes plantas más y ya?" pregunto Gabriel algo nervioso ya que sabía lo que la falta de medicina significaba.

"Gabriel, no tardo cinco segundos, tarde cinco siglos en tener ese jardín perfecto"

Miguel avanzó hacía sus hermanos.

"Bien, eso significa que no habrá ningún viaje a la tierra o fuera del cielo para nadie"

"¿¡Qué!?"

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" grito Gabriel dando un paso hacia Miguel

El arcángel mayor se giró para ver al menor severamente.

"¿Quieres ver que puedo?"

Gabriel negó volviendo el paso hacia atrás aun con una mirada dura pero por dentro tampoco quería probar al arcángel mayor porque sabía que perdería.

"Cuida tu tono hacia mi Gabriel, recuerda que eres mi hermanito al igual que recuerda que las ordenes no son solo porque yo quiera, son por una razón y es por lo que estamos aquí"

Devolvió la mirada hacia el angelito aun parado en medio de la habitación, Castiel ya se sentía suficientemente culpable, él solo quería algo de miel y poder ver a las abejas.

"Encárgate de esto" dijo Miguel mirando a Raphael

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Eran tus cultivos"

"Sabes qué no seré suave ¿verdad?"

El arcángel mayor asintió, Gabriel miro a ambos algo preocupado por la conversación, no quería que lastimaras a su angelito, Castiel no tenía malas intenciones, solo fue una pequeña travesura y ya ¿No podían solo regañarlo y dejarlo pasar?

"Sabes que no funciona así Gabriel" murmuro Miguel, al notar la preocupación de su hermanito le leyó la mente.

"Es solo un novato, ni siquiera es un novato por completo" suplico Gabriel

"Es un angelito lleno de culpa ¿Te gustaría que vea a alguien lastimado y no pueda curarse rápido y piense que es su culpa? ¿Crees que sería feliz así?"

"No" Gabriel bajo la mirada "Pero…"

"Eres su guía y un buen guía debe enseñarle lo que es bueno o malo a sus cargas o podrían desviarse, esto fue una pequeña travesura pero si no se le corrige puede ir a mayor en un futuro y entonces no será solo una travesura o un accidente"

"Es muy pequeño, no entiende lo que está bien o mal"

"Para eso estamos nosotros, para enseñarle lo que es bueno o malo pero también estaremos allí para consolarlo y abrazarlo después de cada castigo ¿Prefieres verlo llorar por sentir culpa o porque esas 'buenas intenciones' lastimaron a alguien?"

Negó con la cabeza nuevamente, recordaba cuando Castiel era un bebe y le arranco una pluma mientras jugaba, él se había quejado porque le había dolido de verdad y por eso Castiel había llorado por haberlo lastimado, desde entonces ninguno se quejaba cuando le arrancaba las plumas por juego, sabía lo sensible que era Castiel con lo de lastimar a los demás.

"Si de verdad eres una buena guía y un buen hermano, no interferirás, porque esto es para que pueda aprender y crecer"

Raphael camino de nuevo hasta estar frente al angelito dejando a sus hermanos, eso sería difícil ya que Castiel siempre fue uno de los angelitos mejor portados, siempre obedeciendo, siempre llorando por solo un regaño pero todos crecían y todos pasaban por esa etapa de travesuras, unos más que otros y temía que Castiel fuera de lo que más.

"Castiel ¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar a mis jardines, para pedirle a Balthazar que fuera a la tierra cuando apenas aprendió a volar y para entrar a la habitación de creaciones de nuestro padre tomando algunas semillas de flores?"

"Nadie"

"¿Acaso le dijiste a algún sanador que ibas a los jardines? Porque tengo varios sanadores cerca del jardín y ninguno te vio entrar ¿Puedes explicarme eso?"

Castiel movió su pie por el suelo formando algunos círculos.

"Entre a escondidas"

"¿Y a la habitación de nuestro padre? Porque también recuerdo que hay muchos guardias pasando por los pasillos muy seguido"

"También fui a escondidas"

"Entonces lo de Balthazar ¿Cómo sabías que iría a la tierra? ¿Él te lo dijo?"

"No, yo le pedí que fuera"

Raphael se cruzó de brazos, sabía todo aquello, no era difícil adivinarlo, excepto lo de Balthazar, luego lo podría comprobar con el otro ángel, ahora estaba enfocado en Castiel.

"Solo por haber entrado en el jardín o en la habitación de papá debería azotarte"

Castiel dio un paso atrás, desde antes había supuesto lo peor pero aun no quería pensarlo, no iba a correr porque sabía que sería peor ¿verdad?

"Pero lo que has hecho es mucho peor, has robado creaciones de la tierra y de la habitación de nuestro padre y no solo eso, destruiste el jardín de sanadores sin pensarlo dos veces, pero yo se la manera de hacer que para la próxima pienses dos veces antes de cometer algo así de grave"

El sanador camino hasta unos cajones, abrió uno sacando un cepillo de madera, Castiel ensanchó los ojos, había escuchado de aquello por sus hermanos mayores, siempre era la misma historia 'el maldito cepillo de madera' y todos siempre le decían lo mismo 'cuídate de estar en el camino del cepillo porque lo lamentaras por días' o al menos eso le decía Raziel, que era él que en más problemas se metía.

"H-Herman…"

"Ven Castiel, Miguel y yo pensamos que con diez serán suficientes"

¡Diez eran demasiadas! No quería más que encogerse en sí mismo para que ninguno de sus hermanos le encontrara de nuevo, busco ayuda en alguno mirando hacía Gabriel que era su mejor esperanza, pero el arcángel no le miraba, tenía la mirada apartada, Lucifer le dio una mirada de pena y Miguel le indico que fuera con Raphael.

"Castiel" volvió a ver a Raphael "Ven"

Negó con la cabeza cubriendo su pequeño trasero con sus manos, retrocedió un par de pasos.

"Castiel" dijo en tono de advertencia

Volvió a negar ya con lágrimas en los ojos, Raphael no quería una persecución ni nada por el estilo, no quería que todo fuera a peor así que se acercó al angelito tomándolo de la mano caminando hacía su silla amablemente sin jalarlo aunque sentía que Castiel se resistía un poco de caminar.

Lo tumbo sobre su regazo levantando su pequeña túnica descubriendo su trasero, Castiel balanceo las piernas nerviosamente intentando salir de allí aunque sabía que era imposible.

"Porfavor Raphy, lo s-siento, sé que estas molesto pero puedo darte algo de miel, solo debemos esperar"

Raphael sonrió ante el 'intento' de explicación del pequeño, nunca había escuchado algo así para escapar de un castigo pero tenía que continuar.

"Como veo que sabes sobre plantas o quitar tierra tu ayudaras a la reparación del jardín"

Levantó el cepillo desde la parte de madera dejándola caer con suficiente fuerza para que el angelito lo sintiera pero no le lastimara, Castiel se arqueo un poco.

"¡Auuu!"

"También irás con nuestro padre a decirle lo que hiciste y le pedirás perdón por lo que has hecho"

Volvió a bajarlo dos veces.

"¡Ahai! ¡Ow!"

Sentía ya como Castiel temblaba en su regazo, ya estaba llorando y apenas había comenzado.

"Ya se te había advertido todo eso y aun así desobedeciste"

Castiel se retorció saltando cuando volvió a sentir el cepillo dos veces más, aquello ardía de verdad tanto como sus hermanos le contaron, estaba llorando tan alto que apenas escuchaba el regaño de Raph y lo peor era que ya no quería estar allí, se movía intentando escapar pero Raphael lo sujetaba bien por lo que llevo una mano para cubrirse de cualquier otro ataque.

"¡P-Porfavor R-Raphy! ¡Ya n-no más!"

"Retira tu mano Castiel"

Negó con la cabeza.

"Nooo ¡Lo siento! ¡No volveré a hacerlo!"

"Castiel" advirtió pero el angelito volvió a negar

Suspiro pesadamente tomando la pequeña mano de Castiel sujetándola en su espalda provocando un llanto más profundo de Castiel y volvió a darle otro azote con el cepillo.

"¡Ahh! ¡Mikey! ¡P-Porfavor ayúdame!" grito con algo de esperanza

Miguel le escuchó pero no hizo nada, se quedó allí esperando que todo terminara rápido, Castiel lloro con más fuerza cuando otra nalgada cayó.

"¡Luciii Porfavooor!"

Balanceó sus piernas, pero Miguel miraba a Lucifer atentamente para que no interfiriera, Lucifer sabía que sería peor interferir ya que solo alargaría más aquello así que desvió su mirada.

Castiel se vio atrapado, ninguno de sus hermanos mayores le ayudaba en aquella tortura, solo le quedaba una opción y era en el que tenía más esperanza.

"¡Auuu! ¡Gaby!"

No obtuvo respuesta pero seguiría intentando, volvió a sentir otro azote.

"¡Ouuu!…me dueleee"

Se soltó en llanto cuando no escuchó respuesta, Gabriel no quería ni mirarle en aquel momento, apretaba sus puños con fuerza esperando que aquel llanto desgarrador se terminara, tenía tantas ganas de ir y tomar en sus brazos a Castiel, quitarle cualquier dolor y lágrima, pero no podía porque sabía que a los ojos de sus hermanos, eso era ser un mal hermano.

"¡Aahh!"

Y ese fue el último, por fin era todo, Raphael dejo el cepillo de lado acomodando la túnica de Castiel, lo tomo de los hombros para ponerlo de pie y poder abrazarlo, pero en cuanto lo saco de su regazo Castiel salto corriendo hacia la puerta corriendo hacia afuera.

Gabriel le miro correr, iba a ir detrás de él cuando alguien le detuvo del hombro, miro a Miguel molesto por detenerlo.

"¡Es su culpa!"

"Gabriel, tú también debes aprender, él necesita irse a un lugar donde se sienta seguro, si vas detrás de él o si lo retenemos aquí se sentirá encerrado, ya que llegue a un lugar donde esté tranquilo lo sentaras, porque eres su guía" explicó Miguel

Era verdad, aunque fuera algo mínimo sentía como Castiel se relajaba un poco más y ahora sabía dónde estaba, miro hacía Miguel con duda.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Ahora necesita que alguien lo abrace, lo consuele y le diga que estas allí y lo amas a pesar de todo, así que ve, iremos en unos momentos"

Asintió transportándose al lugar que sabía que estaba Castiel, en el jardín de los arcángeles. Llegó encontrándose a Castiel de pie a los pies del lago, se frotaba su pequeño trasero y continuaba llorando.

Se acercó lentamente para no asustarlo y noto como Castiel no lo rechazó cuando acarició su cabeza con ternura.

"¿Estas bien?"

"N-Noo" sollozo

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Me d-duele mucho"

Gabriel sonrió ante el puchero de Castiel, se sentó en el pasto.

"¿Por qué corriste así? Raphy te iba a abrazar"

"Ninguno m-me quiso a-ayudar, ni siquiera tu" dijo con tristeza

"¿Y qué querías? ¿Querías que corriera y te sacara del regazo de Raphael para que luego a mí me tiraran en el de Miguel o Lucifer? Al final los dos terminaríamos castigados"

Castiel sonrió un poco por la idea de Gabriel defendiéndolo pero también sabía que era algo inútil frente a los mayores y no solo eso, era egoísta querer meter a Gabriel en problemas como lo hizo con Balthazar solo porque él quería.

"Lo siento, de verdad lo siento" murmuro limpiando sus lágrimas

"Lo sé y ya estas perdonado, todo está perdonado"

"¿Lo prometes?" miro a su hermano con sus ojos azules

Gabriel le dedico una sonrisa y abrió los brazos.

"Lo prometo"

Castiel sonrió saltando a los brazos de su hermano volviendo a soltar algunas lágrimas aunque por lo menos ya no sentía aquella culpa que le comía por dentro.

"P-Pero papá se va a molestar cuando le cuente que…"

"Yo me encargare, te aseguro que no estará para nada molesto" dijo Miguel detrás de ellos con una sonrisa

Castiel bajo la mirada al ver a sus tres hermanos mayores.

"¿Lo prometes?"

Miguel sonrió acercándose, se sentó al lado de Gabriel tocando la nariz de Castiel con cariño.

"Lo prometo"

Castiel sonrió con más tranquilidad al saber aquello, de verdad que todos le perdonaban, miro hacia abajo con tristeza.

"Lamento lo que hice, en serio"

"Todo está perdonado" dijo Raphael

"Todo olvidado"

Sonrió de nuevo mirando a sus hermanos.

"Prometo que les daré a todos miel, una dulces y rica miel"

Los cuatro arcángeles le miraron preocupados.

"Claro…la traeré cuando pueda bajar a la tierra de nuevo con Gaby"

Sonrieron negando con la cabeza, aquel pequeño angelito nunca cambiaría…


End file.
